jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Hai
:"In my youth I ruled dutifully, but nature does not respect titles. Withering drought not battle, threathen to take my throne. But I would not allow it! I assaulted the underworld and claimed the great Water Dragon, neither the treachery of my siblings nor my failing body could stop me! I am no longer a slave to time's decay! My actions have brought the Empire great strength and its Emperor endless power! Who among you would dare challenge my right to rule?" :-''Emperor Sun Hai'' Emperor Sun Hai is the current emperor of the Jade Empire and one of the main antagonists fo the story. Biography Emperor Sun Hai holds dominion over the Jade Empire. At the height of his power the Long Drought destroyed crops, livestock, and even entire towns. It seemed as if the Empire itself might fall, when Emperor Sun Hai miraculously brought water back to the starving land. How he did it is an enigma, but the people rejoiced as the rivers rose once again and rain waters began to fall. Also, after the end of the Long Drought there was a rise in the appearance of spirits and ghosts, much to the distress of the general people. It is generally perceived in the Empire that the Emperor is very strong and powerful. He is also feared by the general populance, especially with presence of the Lotus Assassins. However, there is also a feeling in some quarters that the Emperor was being misled by the terrible Death's Hand, the leader of the Lotus Assassins and not completely aware of the troubles of the empire's populance. Most dissidents disappear without a trace. Emperor Sun Hai serves as one of the primary antagonists in the story line of the game Jade Empire. Emperor Sun Hai's dynasty was to be destroyed by the Long Drought, as was destined. However, as advised to him, the Emperor decided to turn tables on destiny by forcing the end to the Drought, irrespective of the price. Accompanied with his highly skilled brothers and the Imperial Army, Emperor Sun Hai assaulted the Temple of Dirge to capture the Water Dragon. Once the Temple of Dirge was destroyed and its protectors the Spirit Monks annihilated, Emperor Sun Hai cut open the body of the Water Dragon and its magical waters ended the Long Drought. But in the process, the dead of the land stopped proceeding to the completion of their cycle of life and death as the 'shepherd' of their spirits after death, the Water Dragon, was under the control of Emperor Sun Hai and her powers drained to fuel his unending ambition. Twenty years later, the Emperor sends his Lotus Assassins to attack the village of Two Rivers in order to apprehend his missing brother Sun Li, who has long evaded him and also his protege, the Last Spirit Monk. He had also sought to acquire the Dragon Amulet. Over the course of his reign, Emperor Sun Hai has gone mad with power and his reign increasingly tyrannical. Though fully aware, the Emperor has turned a blind eye to the consequences of imprisoning the Water Dragon. The Emperor planned to construct a vast army of Golems, created from the spirits of murdered slaves in order to solidify his rule. The Last Spirit Monk eventually confronted him in his Imperial Palace and defeated him in single combat, toppling the tyrant once and for all. Immunities Immune to whatever fighting styles type he is currently using. Trivia *Emperor Sun Hai is voiced by Armin Shimerman who also voiced Abbot Song and The Keeper. *Armin Shimerman is best known for playing Quark from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Gallery Category: Foes Category: Jade Empire Category: People